Helada Lujuria
by novusamundi
Summary: (Fic que hace caso omiso a los acontecimientos en el capitulo 416 de Manga de FT) Gray, Juvia y Lucy se van tras una mision a RiverTown, todo comienzo normal con una Juvia loca de amor y una Lucy que busca pagar su renta. Pero todo esto se da vuelta cuando un extraño suceso atrapa a los 3 en un enriedo... un caluriento enredo... ¡WARNING! M por lemon, quedan advertidos.


_**Novusamundi acá de nuevo con… algo nuevo ¬w¬ algo atrevido y con lemon del -duro y bueno, ese donde hay masita dura (¿? Ok no XD esto me surgió por que… ni soy tan fan del Gruvia ni del Graylu… pero algo con Gray quería así que…**_

_**Sin tanto lió acá les dejo con… | Aclaración: 'Pensamientos'**_

_**(Opinión o mensaje de su buen amigo novusa n.n)**_

_**Remarcar acontecimiento y/o cosas importante**_

_**Helada lujuria**_

Era una tarde lluviosa en Magnolia, todas las tiendas de la ciudad estaban cerradas por el temporal, los niños se aburrían en casa, los hombres volvían a sus casas empapados esperando una taza de sopa caliente de parte de sus mujeres. Sí, era una de esas tardes donde te la ibas a pasar alrededor de la chimenea, tomando algo caliente…

¡Excepto Fairy Tail!

¡En Fairy Tail nunca acaba los destrozos y peleas ni con tornados ni terremotos!

-¡Estupido cabeza de tuerca! ¿¡Cuando vas a aceptar que perdiste al poker y eres pésimo?!-

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Yo soy genial en el poker! ¡Debes hacer trampa muestra tus mangas pervertido de hielo!-

-¡Que mangas si no llevo camisa!-

-¡Aja! ¡Eso demuestra lo pervertido que eres idiota!-

-Pero que… Idiota yo… ¡Ja! ¡Tú eres el idiota mal perdedor y jugador señor Shu Bee Doo Boop!- Inquirió Gray Fullbuster, parándose de la mesa apuntando el dedo a Gajeel Redfox. Que habían decidido jugar unas partidas de poker puesto al horrendo clima de ese día, haciendo que los magos estuvieran a fuerza encerrados en el gremio sin salir, cosa que para unas almas tan liberales como ellos los volvían locos, pero se ver que la partida había salido… mal.

-Gihi… ¿Crees poder conmigo? ¡Todos saben que los Dragon Slayer son mejores peleadores y que los Devil Slayer son unos debiluchos!- Grito en alarido confiado el Redfox, golpeando sus palmas contra la mesa mientras se paraba.

-Deja de decir estupideces, suenas igual que Natsu… ¡Y ponte a pelear! ¡Te voy a bajar los dientes!- Grito Gray con toda la ira, lanzándose contra Gajeel en una poco común, pero también posible pelea rival, ya que Natsu esa mañana antes del temporal de lluvia se había ido en una misión. No era común, pero cuando Natsu no estaba, Gajeel y Gray se peleaban, era como que el trío a falta de uno peleaba con el otro.

Y a falta de Erza, que se encontraba en la misma misión con Natsu…

-Cállense, par de molestias…-Dijo un muy sereno Laxus, Mientras les propinaba al dúo de hielo y hierro un fuerte choque eléctrico de sus manos.

-Ara ara… ¿que pasa con Gajeel, Laxus? –Pregunto muy curiosa Mirajane mientras veía como Gajeel se retorcía mientras balbuceaba un par de incoherencias en el suelo.

-Es de hierro, es mejor conductor de electricidad que el hielo- Respondió el rubio con calma a la albina, volviendo a subir las escaleras del nivel S-class.

-¡Pero eso no te da derecho a freírme los órganos internos chispitas!- Dijo levantándose un Gray muy enojado.

-¿Como me llamaste?... Tsundere. . . –Pregunto Laxus lentamente dándose vuelta, con una mirada sombría y amenazante.

-Nada… absolutamente nada Dreyar-sama- Se sentó en la mesa del bar un muy asustado Gray, ya que en termino de fuerza… Laxus era tan monstruo despiadado como Erza.

-Mooo~- Se quejo Lucy Heartfilia, que casualmente estaba sentada al lado de Gray, con su cabeza apoyada pesadamente sobre la barra del gremio, aplastando su exuberante pecho con el borde de esta.

-Buen día Mira, ¿me sirves un café?- Dijo casualmente Gray, ignorando por completo a su compañera.

-¡Claro!- Dijo la camarera albina, con su típica sonrisa risueña.

-¡Moooo!-Se quejo más fuerte Lucy.

-Aquí tienes Gray –sonrió la mayor de los Strauss a Gray.

-¡Moooooo!- Dijo Lucy, ya un poco molesta apoyando sus manos en la barra inclinándose a Gray.

-Muchas gracias Mi…-

-¡Gray!- Grito realmente molesta Lucy por el poco afecto de su amigo de hielo.

-¿¡Que, Que?!- Grito sorprendido el hace poco nuevo Devil Slayer… Enserio Fairy Tail se estaba haciendo un Zoológico de magos raros.

-¡Que poco atento y caballero de tu parte no responder a una bella mujer en apuros!-

-¿Mujer en apuros? ¿¡Donde!? –Dijo Gray rebuscando en todo el lugar, obviamente tomándole el pelo a la rubia.

-…- A lo que nuestro mago de hielo recibió un golpe en la cabeza por su broma.

-¡Ow! Que era una broma… Ya ¿Qué te sucede Lucy?- Miro Gray a su amiga mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Es que Erza y Natsu me abandonaron… -Dijo llorisqueando Lucy, de una forma muy tierna y cómica a la vez.

-Déjame adivinar… no quisiste salir bajo esta lluvia, pensando que ese dúo dinámico te iba a venir a buscar y resulto que no, se tomaron el tren y se fueron sin ti.- Señalo el dedo hacia su amiga, adivinando.

-¡Es que mi ropa se iba a arruinar! Aparte con esta lluvia me iba a mojar y enfermar…- Dijo Lucy mientras enredaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo, con aire de soy-muy-bella-para-una-gripe.

Gray solo suspiro, a veces pensaba como podía ser así con tantos golpes y magulladuras que recibió Lucy en lo que estuvo en el bruto gremio de Fairy Tail… y luego recordaba que ella venia de una familia muy rica, pero agradecía en el fondo como el cuerpo de Lucy se mantenía muy bien… esas piernas firmes y esbeltas, ese abdomen plano y esas curvas… sus grandes atributos y…

-¡Gray-sama!-

Por buena suerte del Fullbuster, fue sacado de esos pensamientos de su compañera por su otra compañera y acosadora numero 1, Juvia Loxar, lo malo es que casi le da un paro cardiaco, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sostuvo sus manos fuertes contra su pecho por la sorpresa.

-J-juvia… ¡Casi me matas!- Y cuando Gray la miro, casi se derrite al ver la cara de perrito mojado que le ponía Juvia.

-E-es que… ¡Gray-sama! ¿Qué hacia viendo y admirando el cuerpo de la rival de amor?- Dijo Juvia derramando lagrimas exageradas.

-¿¡E-eh?! ¡G-gray! ¡Pervertido!-

-¡Yo no estaba haciendo eso!- Dijo molesto.

-Gray-sama…- Juvia se inclino e hizo una reverencia ante Gray mostrándole un trozo de papel en sus manos –P-por favor… ¡haga este trabajo con Juvia!- Declaro la maga de agua muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-No creo que…¡¿1.250.000 jewels?! –Dijo Gray escupiendo su café, como era posible esa suma de dinero por un trabajo que ni si quiera era S-class.

-W-wow… e-eso es mucho… -Dijo Lucy babeando frente al trozo de papel… aun que sea con una parte de ese trabajo podría hacer tanto… Tanta ropa nueva y meses sin pagar la renta…

-¡Si! Juvia y Gray-sama podrían ir a completar esta misión los dos ¡Con usted, Gray-sama esta misión será fácil y rápida!- Un orgullo lleno el pecho de Gray ante los comentarios y adulaciones de la maga de agua… Pero, ir una misión ellos dos solos... era muy arriesgado. Por su salud mental y los riesgos de los acosos de Juvia claro esta…Aun así no se lo perdonaría si algo le pasara a Juvia… algo malo tenia esta misión.

-¡Yo también voy!-

-¿¡Ehh!?- Gritaron Juvia y Gray al mismo tiempo ante el comentario de Lucy.

-O-oh vamos… ¡es una gran oportunidad! La suma es mucha y los 3 seguro podemos… por favor Gray…

-¡G-gray-sama! ¡No permita que rival de amor arruine nuestro momento juntos!-

-P-pero… -Gray estaba encañonado contra la pared por el pedido de estas dos mujeres, realmente apretado mientras las dos, sin darse cuenta tal vez… exhibían el escote de sus ropas frente al rostro del peli-negro.

-Gray-sama…- Susurraba la hermosa peli azul con sus facciones francesas con un rostro que brillaba eh imploraba por ese deseo de estar juntos… solos. Su tez blanquecina se tiño de un pálido rosa en sus mejillas, su labio se curvo mordiendo sus finos labios, se notaba que estaba mas que intranquila y desesperada por la atención de su amado.

-Gray-kun…- Llamo la rubia, con sus profundos y grandes ojos chocolate, con sus mejillas teñidas adorablemente de rosa, mientras curvaba sus labios haciendo un leve y asesino puchero… ciertamente la mirada de Lucy era intoxicante, dulce e hipnotizante.

¡No podía soportarlo más!

-¡Bien, Bien! ¡Juvia, vamos a la misión!-Dijo golpeando decidido su puño contra la mesa, a lo que Juvia festejo contenta -… ¡Y Lucy viene con nosotros por que la abandonaron y anda pobre! –A lo que Juvia decayó y Lucy festejo, pero al darse cuenta del comentario sobre ella…

-¡Hey!- Declaro molesta.

_**En la estación de Magnolia…**_

Juvia refunfuñaba un montón de cosas raras como "Gray-sama…rival de amor… arruinado… pobre de mi" Y masticaba sus uñas molesta mientras Gray se encontraba sacando los tiquets para River Town, el lugar donde se localiza la misión, Lucy dijo conocerla desde pequeña, y que River Town es conocida por su gran turismo al ser una ciudad hermosa y grande.

-…La mayor proveniencia de capital de la ciudad es del gran rió que la cruza, que es hermoso, y mas arriba tiene un pequeño balneario para disfrutar del rió en los días soleados y… ¿Me estas escuchando Juvia?-

-¡No! Rival del amor… ¡Se suponía que iba a ser una misión solo para Gray-sama y Juvia! –Berrincho Juvia y como una niña agito sus brazos en el aire irritada, pero se veía solo preciosa haciéndolo para ojos de los demás de la estación.

-L-lo siento Juvia… e-es que esa suma era realmente enorme… -Decía Lucy con tono de ilusión y ojos que brillaban.

-¡Que mala es rival del amor! ¡Solo pensando en el dinero antes que su amor por Gray-sama! No puedo creer que tú seas mi ri…-

-¡Que no soy tú rival!-

-Ya ya… que gritan tanto ustedes dos…- Vino Gray, obvio sin camisa, preguntando el ruido que causaban el dúo rubio y azul.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡No se deje seducir por el trasero de Lucy-san, que solo quiere su dinero!- Declaro Juvia a toda voz en la estación, como siempre berrinchando por su tan amado Gray-sama.

-¡No metas a mi trasero en esto!-

-C-chicas, chicas cálmense… que toda la estación nos esta mirando… -Apareció Gray detrás de las chicas sin querer levantar la mirada para ver que todos miraban el escándalo que hacían.

-¡Rival del amor comenzó!-

-¡Juvia comenzó!-

Gritaron ambas chicas apuntando el dedo una a la otra, "Nota mental para Gray: Aunque sean dos chicas hermosas, no llevarlas sin una Erza que controle la situación ¡No te dejes llevar por su belleza! ¡Piensa con la cabeza no con tu entrepierna!"

Se lamentaba Gray mientras suspiraba irritado mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara.

**-Luego de un viaje en tren lleno de drama y problemas femeninos-**

_**Estación de River town…**_

**G**ray jamás se sintió tan feliz de bajar de un tren ¡3 horas de puros berrinches de Juvia y relatos de la niñez de Lucy, tips femeninos de no se que de toallitas femeninas y como pintarse y cuidarse las uñas! ¡Que son magas! ¡Siempre salen lastimadas y con las manos arruinadas!

-¡Ugh por fin llegamos!- Exclamo Gray saliendo del tren

-Exagerado…- Murmuro Lucy tras de él

-¡Juvia esta cansada! ¡Juvia quiere saber que hay que hacer! Juvia quiere volver y darse un largo baño con su esponja-Gray y tallarse todo su cuerpo…- Dijo soñadoramente Juvia mientras envolvía su cuerpo con sus manos, resaltando su busto.

-¿Eh?- Gray se dio vuelta no entendiendo que era eso que dijo Juvia.

-El papel dice que… "_**D**__ebemos __detener a la mansión__ a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que espanta a los turistas y arruina el nombre de la ciudad, pero al ser una reliquia de la misma, no se puede destruir…"- _Hablo Lucy con un aire de no creyendo lo que acabo de leer.

-¿Detener a la mansión? ¿Qué significa eso Gray-sama?-

-No lo se… solo lo sabremos yendo allí… ¡Juvia! ¡Lucy! ¡Vamos!-

-¡Awww que hermosos zapatos!- Exclamo dulcemente Lucy mirando una vidriera.

-¡Lucy no estamos de compras!- Exclamo molesto Gray alzando su puño en el aire.

-P-pero…- Y la famosa ojos de cachorrito y puchero comprados apareció en el rostro de Lucy, junto a sus mejillas teñidas suavemente de rosa y con sus dedos jugando con la borde de su falda. Haciéndola la personificación de ternura, apuñalando el corazón frío del mago de hielo.

-E-esta bien… luego de la misión te las compro… -susurro derrotado.

**-**¡¿Queee?! ¡Juvia también quiere un regalo de Gray-sama!-

-Kami-sama dame paciencia…- Dijo nuestro pobre Devil Slayer mientras se refregaba el rostro con ambas manos, notoriamente cansado.

-¿E-esta es la mansión?- Lucy pregunto asustada y trago saliva -¿N-no nos habremos equivocado? ¿Eh? ¿Sí? ¿Por favor? –Rogaba la rubia realmente asustada por la pinta de la gran mansión.

-. . . A Juvia le gusta…-

La mansión estaba alojada en el medio de una hectárea de Bosque de Taiga, lleno de barro, humedad y árboles oscuros y tenebrosos, se tardo en llegar de la ciudad mas de 1 hora caminando, ya nuestro trío rubia, oscuro y azul se encontraban cansados y hasta la cintura de barro, hacia frió y era de noche, y se encontraban con una mansión abandonada, sucia, húmeda y mohosa con pinta de no haber sido abitada en años… el único sonido que sus oídos escuchaban era la del viento correr y el golpear de una ventana contra su marco por el mismo viento desde un lugar desconocido… la casa causaba un extraño sentimiento en los corazones de los 3 magos, la pinta lúgubre y maligna de la casa daba mala espina, mas una inquietante sensación de ser observados… nada ayudaba, parecía una casa embrujada. Excelente, solo excelente.

-Ch, chicos… es de n-noche, ¿Qué tal si acampamos afuera e investigamos mañana a la mañana, con el lindo sol del día y…? –Pero Lucy no termino de hablar por que empezó a llover…

Instintivamente Gray y Lucy miraron a Juvia.

-No toda la lluvia la causa Juvia… es un proceso natural ¿saben?- Dijo ella con cara un poco molesta, y con sus blancas mejillas teñidas un poco de rosa de pena también.

-Parece… que no nos queda otra que entrar…-Dijo Gray sonriendo, ellos son magos, y eso de fantasmas, espectros y demonios no existe… bueno, lo ultimo sí es verdad, él esta encargado de comérselos.

Mientras el Devil Slayer caminaba, Juvia y Lucy iban apegadas a su gran espalda, notoriamente asustadas.

-¿No que te gustaba la casa?- Miro Lucy a Juvia enarcando una ceja.

-J-juvia le gusta la casa, no lo que vaya a haber adentro…-

-¡N-no digas ese tipo de cosas!-

Juvia y Lucy abrazaron a Gray totalmente asustadas, mientras este resistía sus hormonas que se aglomeraban en su cabeza imaginando cosas. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando dos chicas de 18 y 19 (Lucy 18, Juvia 19) bellas, dulces y cariñosas, inocentes y ambas armadas con un enorme busto apretando en la espalda? Gray la tenia difícil, ese masaje que sentía por los dos pares de pechos era como un pedazo del cielo en la tierra, pero él no era así, sacudió su cabeza con cualquier pensamiento perverso hacia sus compañeras y siguió caminando hasta entrar en la casa…

El interior de la casa era peor que fuera. Era frío, oscuro, grande, lleno de polvo y telarañas, a cada paso los pies hacia chirriar el suelo sonoramente, realmente espantoso…

-G-gray… ese cuadro me esta mirando feo…- La casa tenia una enorme cantidad de cuadros viejos, polvorientos y descolorido.

-Deja de ser una niña Luce… yo te cuido- Declaro firme el mago de hielo, mirando de reojo a Lucy y sonriendo, lo cual hizo a la rubia sonrojar y sonreír dulcemente a su compañero, siempre tan leal, caritativo… atractivo y genial. Lucy se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡G-gray-sama!-

-Sí Juvia también te cuido- Sonrío Gray divertido ante la actitud de Juvia, siempre tan tierna y no es su intención. Juvia solo reafirmo su mejilla en la espalda de su amado, sonriendo calidamente, afirmando su agarre a la camisa de Gray suavemente, el era el mejor hombre para ella, con su actitud calmada y serena, genial, guapo y su cuerpo de Adonis tan deseable, Juvia se relamía los labios, fantaseando… Ella se sentía extraña, su cuerpo estaba caliente… extrañamente caliente.

-E-esta helado aquí…- Dijo Juvia temblando, su extraño calor corporal se desvaneció en un momento por una ventisca extraña de la casa.

La falda de Lucy se levanto hasta arriba -¡Kyaaaa!-

-¿¡Que paso Lucy?!- Espantado, el Ice Maker se dio vuelta.

-¡A-algo me toco el trasero! ¡No debimos haber venido a esta estupida casa!- Declaro sosteniendo su falda, al borde del llanto.

-Lucy… ¿Le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?- Pregunto Fullbuster, con una mirada de sorpresa, a lo que Lucy se abalanzo sobre Gray sin pensarlo dos veces abrazándolo con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro sobre su gran y formado pecho, solo haciendo contacto visual con algunas lagrimas en sus grandes ojos chocolates y con un sonrojo notable en su cara.

-L-lo siento… es que de pequeña me quede sola en casa y… desde ahí no quiero quedarme sola en lugares así… _¿Puedo quedarme así un poco más?_- '_P-preciosa...' _ Pensó Gray al verla… tan tierna y vulnerable… Pero al ver eso la maga de agua se altero, y separo a la fuerza la maga celestial del mago de hielo, que quería seguir prendida a él, se resistió aforrándose a la camisa blanca que cubría de tanto en tanto al stripper de Fairy Tail. Lucy estaba aterrada, en ese momento no le importaba de quien se aferraba ni mucho menos quien estaba frente a ellos.

-¿¡Juvia cual es tu problema!?- Exclamo un irritado Gray, las actitudes de Juvia tenían un límite.

-¡Suelte a Gray-sama!- La peli azul no iba a permitir que su amado sea toqueteado por cualquier mujer, mucho menos por Lucy.

-¡No!- Lucy no iba a soltar a Gray, su temporal espacio seguro, quería sentir la calidez de un abrazo cuidándola en esta gigante mansión tenebrosa y lo que ella creía, embrujada.

-¡Basta!- Y de un tirón, Gray alejo a Juvia de Lucy, la cual se aferro a la rubia haciendo que las dos cayeran, y la rubia en la caída junto a la peli azul arranco la camisa del torso de Gray.

-M-mi camisa favorita…- Se lamentaba al ver la tela arrancada en las manos de su amiga, una de sus camisas favoritas, arruinada.

La maga estelar, realmente molesta se levanto y quito el polvo de sus piernas – ¡B-bien! ¡Si tanto te soy una molestia Juvia me iré para otro lado y no tocare a tu preciado "Gray-sama~"! ¡Molesta!- Dándose media vuelta, Lucy Heartfilia se retiro, abriendo de golpe dos anchos portones que llevaban a lo que parecía una librería y se perdía en lo oscuro de la ancha sala, solo haciendo audible sus molestas pisadas.

-E-espera ¡Lucy!-

La maga de agua contuvo la respiración en sorpresa- ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! ¿Crees que Juvia no puede estar s-s-separada de su amado y hermoso Gray-sama para completar la misión? ¡Pues bien! Te demostrare lo que es fuerza femenina de verdad ¡senos de vaca!- Y Juvia Loxar tomo el camino hacia una puerta a la derecha de una gran escalera, que al parecer llevaba al sótano, dando un gran portazo a esta.

-E-espera ¡Juvia!... ¡Ugh! ¡Mujeres! ¡Hagan lo que quieran!- Y Gray Fullbuster, realmente molesto siguió su camino de frente hacia unas grandes escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso. Los 3 magos, separados cada uno siguieron su camino… sin advertir que algo o alguien, los miraba…

_**Con Gray…**_

Como era posible que las mujeres fueran… ¿Tan desesperantes? Lucy debió ser un poco más valiente y Juvia debe ser menos apegada, a veces dudaba en eso de conseguirse novia… Las mujeres no son un juego.

Las grandes salas del segundo piso de la mansión estaba adornadas con cortinas rasgadas en grandes ventanales, con una alfombra azul con impresiones de tigre de véngala en ellos, los años no habían sido buenos para esta casa, todo lleno de polvo, humedad que apestaba a toda la sala, mas haya de que Gray con su nuevo poder de Devil Slayer, podía oler fragancias y aromas mejor que antes, no tanto como los Dragon Slayers, pero este hedor húmedo quemaba los pelos de la nariz del Fullbuster, la sala también contaba con una hilera de armas y armaduras medievales, que hicieron pensar a Gray buscar alguna espada interesante, tal vez encontraba una reliquia y tener un nuevo adorno para su casa o un regalo para Erza; Pero esto abrió una nueva incógnita, todo lo de la mansión sigue aquí… los antiguos dueños, en caso de mudarse, ¿por que dejar estas cosas aquí? Y si les paso algo… ¿Por qué la gente, ladrones o herederos no se llevaron las cosas de aquí?...

-Mmm… mas importante ¿Qué diablos teníamos que hacer en esta mansión?- Pensó Gray en alto, rascando su pecho desnudo, miro el techo recapacitando y se espanto.

-P-pero que demonios…- En el techo de la mansión, había pintado el enorme rostro de una hermosa mujer de tez pálida, ojos azules y pelo oscuro azabache lizo. Gray miro a los ojos de la mujer… los ojos parecían… vivos, aun con el pasar de los años. Tomando algunos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación y aprecio más la pintura, era muy hermosa… y esos ojos azules cautivadores… atontado, el Devil Slayer aprecio la pintura embobado con ella y miro con deseo sus labios, jamás un sentimiento así había aparecido en Gray solo por una pintura, sus carnosos labios con una tenue sonrisa, parecían moverse si lo mirabas fijo… hasta que Gray recupero la conciencia…

Y supo que los labios de la mujer… en verdad se movían…

La sonrisa tierna y tenue de la pintura se torció lentamente en una sonrisa amplia y chueca mostrando una fila de dientes monstruoso, y los ojos de la dama en la pintura crecieron a lo largo y sus pupilas se anchaban hasta ocupar los diabólicos ojos de la pintura…

Gray palideció…

Jamás había sentido tanto terror de lo que estaba pasando…

Una risilla ocupo el eco de la habitación, pero Gray no pudo apartar la vista de la pintura… lo cual hizo que no notara una presencia detrás de su espalda…

Que golpeo a Gray en su nuca… lentamente dejándolo inconciente…

_**Ubicación desconocida…**_

-¿D-donde demonios estoy?... Me duele la cabeza- Nuestro mago de hielo lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba en una habitación semi oscura, excepto por la luz de la luna en una ventana, en una habitación gris y amplia, pero solo lo suficiente como para una habitación.

Intentando tocarse la cabeza por el dolor…

Se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama, atado de pies y manos…

-Pero que demonios…- Tratando de romper las cuerdas, forcejeó largo rato con ellas, inútil, las cuerdas parecían ser mágicas ya que no las pudo congelar y eran más resistentes que cadenas ya que Gray contaba con un buen físico que no solo era para impresionar, se sabía que él al entrenar bajaba árboles a golpes.

Pero todo era inútil, las cuerdas no cedían y la paciencia del Fullbuster llegaba a su límite, la cama al parecer estaba pegada al suelo, tampoco se movía.

-Excelente… solo… excelente- Refunfuño él ¿Y ahora? Estaba atado en una cama vaya a saber porque loco y…

¡Juvia y Lucy!

Gray al darse cuenta se espanto y desespero, había un loco dando vueltas y ellas estaban solas, él sabia que tanto Juvia Y Lucy eran fuertes, Gajeel le había revelado que la maga de agua había estado entrenando como loca últimamente y los avances de Lucy eran notable, una vez Erza organizo una salida de entrenamiento del equipo y la rubia había demostrado una gran resistencia física, mágica (Permitiéndola abrir 3 puertas estelares a la vez) y las "Lucy kicks" eran letales… Gray se había dejado, bajado su defensa para que Lucy le diera una patada de prueba ¿Qué pudo haber salido mal ese día? Que se pasaron ese día en el hospital por una fisura en la costilla… Fue la burla de Natsu por meses, y lo seguiría siendo si Lucy no lo hubiera pateado también por molestar a Gray.

¡Aun así no podía soportar la idea de dejar a sus dos compañeras solas!

-¡Oye! ¡Quien quiera que seas idiota! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! –Furioso, volvió a forcejear tirando para todos lados como loco, no lo iba a permitir… ¡Jamás iba a dejara que tocaran un pelo de Lucy y Juvia! El mago de hielo en ese sentido era muy protector de las mujeres en su gremio, podían llegar a ser tan fuertes como Mirajane y Erza, pero de todas formas, JAMÁS iba a dejar que ningún hombre o mujer tocara y dañara a una mujer preciada por él… Instintivamente recordó a Ur su maestra y Mika su madre… no lo iba a permitir…¡Jamás lo iba a permitir! ¡NO DE NUEVO!

...

. . . Pero todo fue en vano. . .

Las cuerdas no aflojaron y el seguía atado de pies y manos, sin salida… Solo él y el silencio de la casa… y los brazos de Morfeo lo llamaron de nuevo… sus parpados se cerraban lentamente y él no sabia por que… solo, dejo recostar su cabeza en la polvorienta almohada y se dejo estar…

-Juvia… Lucy…- Y así Fullbuster, durmió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hasta que_...

.

.

El chillar de una puerta abrirse… lo despertaron.

.

.

.

.

Pasos que hacen eco… le llamaron la atención.

.

.

.

.

Risillas… Muy conocidas inundaron sus oídos.

Gray despertó de golpe, confundido y agobiado por el extraño cansancio que lo durmió en ese lugar desconocido, intento moverse inútilmente, seguía atado en esa cama. Excelente.

Risillas otra vez…

El mago de hielo, algo somnoliento miro para su izquierda, divisando una figura.

-¡Oye tu! ¿¡Quien eres?!- Alzo la voz con su siempre cara molesta, apretando los dientes del enojo.

La figura empezó a caminar, era esbelta y pequeña, los pasos eran cada vez mas fuertes mientras caminaba, se hizo presente de la oscuridad un par de botas negras, una falda color azul marino, una camisa musculosa con escote y… pelo azul. ¡Era Juvia! (Juvia en su estilo de los grandes juegos mágicos cuando Lyon aparece a molestarlos en la calle)

-¡Juvia!- Gray, por las pocas veces en su vida se sentía totalmente feliz de verla, lanzando un suspiro de alivio exclamo -¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Hay alguien o algo en esta casa! ¡Tomemos a Lucy y!… ¿Juvia?- La maga de agua Loxar estaba allí, parada como si nada mirando a los ojos a Gray, con sus dedos tocando sus suaves y finos labios mientras soltaba unas risitas. Juvia, poco a poco se fue acercando a Gray.

Ok, él pensaba que Juvia estaba siendo aterradora, mas de lo normal.

-Juvia… me estas asustando… ¿Qué te pasa?... –Mirándola confundido, intento por alguna razón liberarse de sus ataduras, tarde, por que Juvia ya estaba al borde de la cama mirándolo con ojos brillantes, sonrisa serena y un extraño aire embriagador… algo andaba mal.

-Todo este bien…- Y en un movimiento lento y tranquilo, Juvia Loxar suavemente se subió a la cama, sentándose en la entrepierna de Gray Fullbuster -… Todo esta mas que bien, Gray-sama ~ - Dijo ella con una vocecita cantora.

-¡J-Juvia! ¿¡Donde crees que te estas sentando!?- Un muy enojado pero sonrojado Gray cuestionaba a una atrevida Juvia, que apretaba su prodigioso y firme trasero enzima de la entrepierna de él, moviendo sus caderas, masajeando el resiente bulto con su trasero.

-Shhhh… Gray-sama… -Susurro la maga de agua mientras sonreía, posando suavemente sus dedos en los labios de él.-… Solo calle y disfrute de Juvia, mi amor… - 'Esto esta mas que mal ¿¡Que demonios le pasa a Juvia!?'

Y sin avisar en un ataque sorpresa, vorazmente con su boca y lengua asalto su cuello besándolo, chupándolo y lamiéndolo –J-juvia… detente…¡! - Gray apretó su mordida, mientras se le escapaban un par de gruñidos, la boca de Juvia se sentía tan bien, tan calida y húmeda sobre su piel, pero esto estaba mal, era más que obvio que ella no estaba en sus cabales; Las manos de la Loxar, subían y bajaban con suavidad, acariciando su pecho y bien marcado abdomen…

Mientras ella seguía con su cara escondida en su cuello, jugando con su boca. –Mmmm… Juvia estuvo anhelando su cuerpo demasiado tiempo… ¿Sabes Gray-sama… todas las noches que Juvia se a masturbado pensando en usted?… su cuerpo hacia calentar a Juvia y Juvia lo deseaba… las manos de Juvia ya no son suficientes para ella… Juvia desea más… Juvia quiere comerse a su amado y delicioso Gray-sama-

El cuerpo de Gray, por una de las pocas veces, comenzaba a subir el calor, tenia que admitir que la lujuriosa voz de Juvia lo excitaba -¿P-pero que dices Juvia? ¡Estas… Fuera de ti!- Y ella, notoriamente no soportando la dura persistencia de su amado, se abalanzo sobre él, juntando su frente a la suya mientras abrazaba su cuello

-No engaña a Juvia…- Se sonrió de forma confiada y lujuriosa. – Juvia puede sentir el pene abultado de Gray-sama en el trasero de Juvia, ¿Le gusta como masajea Juvia su pene con el caliente trasero de Juvia, Gray-sama? ¿Le gusta esto? –Sonrió sonrojada ella presionando su trasero contra el bulto de él y Gray solo podía gemir por lo bajo, no era tan fuerte para aguantar, tenia que aceptar que tenia un cuerpo deseable, cuando apretó su gran trasero contra su abultado amiguito, gimió en lo alto, se sentía genial…

-¿Lo ve Gray-sama? Usted desea a Juvia…- Una risilla se escapo de los labios de ella, y lentamente, relamiéndose los labios, se acerco poco a poco su rostro al de Gray.

-¡N-no espera Juvia! ¿Qué vas a- ¡Mhh! – Calido, suave, húmedo y excitante, eso eran las sensaciones de Gray al sentir la boca y los labios de Juvia por encima de los suyos, en un beso hambriento, el mago de hielo pudo sentir como los labios de su compañera eran suaves, dulces y tan… excitantes. Juvia empezó a lamer sus labios con hambre, pidiendo permiso para meter su lengua en su boca, pero Gray se negaba apretando sus manos atadas y manteniendo su boca cerrada, a lo que ella forzó su lengua dentro de él, devorando sus labios y boca mientras gemía feliz; Juvia se derretía al besar por primera vez a su amado y peleaban con sus lenguas dentro de la boca de él, mezclando su saliva con la suya y separándose un poco dejando un rastro de saliva entre ellos.

-¿Lo ve Gray-sama?… a usted le excita Juvia ¿Cree que Juvia no sabe cuando le mira el trasero o… - Sentándose en su entrepierna nuevamente, llevo sus manos hasta sus pechos y se las apretó juguetonamente-… los enormes pechos de Juvia?- Gray trago duro la saliva restante de ella en su boca, temblando por las nuevas sensaciones.

-Y-yo… yo…-

-Usted quiere ver las tetas de Juvia, ver sus pezones y tocarlos… -Hablo Juvia muy suciamente, encendiendo la llama de lujuria de Gray, su pantalón ya le dolía… - ¿Le gusta lo que ve… Gray-sama?... – Sinceramente lo estaba volviendo loco ver a Juvia tocando sus pechos, apretándolos y moviéndolos de arriba a bajo, jugando con su libido y tentando a rebasar el limite de su salud mental. Había que remarcarlo, Juvia tenía el cuerpo de una diosa.

-¡Juvia! ¡Basta! ¿¡Que te pasa?! ¡Tú no eres así! –Desesperado, Gray aun intentaba controlarse y sacarla de lo que creía era un transe erótico o un mal (buen) sueño. -¡Despierta maldita sea!-

-No… Gray-sama… Juvia tomara lo que quiere –Sonrió, relamiéndose los labios. - Y usted lo disfrutara… Juvia sabe que sí…- Y entonces, Juvia empezó a desabotonar la camisa que la cubría, lenta y tortuosamente, mientras Gray abría sus ojos grandes y contenía su respiración, esto estaba yéndose de las manos.

-N-no, Juvia… para… - Susurro a regañadientes volviendo a sentir sus nalgas acomodarse contra su abultado pantalón, dándole ese tortuoso y placentero masaje lenta y suavemente, presionando su firme trasero estimulando a "Gray Jr" que solo gritaba por mas placer y crecía más y más a cada estimulo. Pero toda palabra de razonamiento que salieron de sus labios lo único que hizo fue hacer eco, al ver que Juvia se había quitado su camisa y tirado lejos quedando en un atrevido, vistoso y pequeño bra ajustado negro translucido, él solo cerro los ojos con fuerza rogando de que esto era un mal sueño, que se despertaría, se daría una ducha fría e iría a hacer misiones solo para despejarse…

…Pero no, la realidad lo golpeo duro al sentir un par de enormes masas de lujuria recargarse sobre su bien esculpido y duro pecho.

Sentir como ese par de pechos se arrastraba en un tentados masaje hasta arriba, hasta llegar hasta la altura de su rostro… Juvia había puesto sus pechos frente a la cara de Gray, mientras ella sonría satisfecha, él podía mirar en total magnitud y plenitud, por primera vez tan cerca su cuerpo. Él sabia que había ya tocado un seno de Juvia y también su trasero en el pasado, pero jamás tubo este tipo de experiencia tan, TAN, cercana… Era simplemente embriagante, los senos de su compañera eran hermosos, grandes, firmes, con una suave piel blanca como la nieve, una fina fragancia lavanda bailaba y llegaba hasta su nariz y obviamente, por sobre todo, eran generosamente enormes.

-Gray-sama… Juvia le da permiso de manosearla donde quiera…- Hablo Juvia con un tono de gemido, mientras apoyo por completo su pecho sobre la cara de Gray, sin asfixiarlo, dándole un delicioso masaje a su rostro meciendo sus grandes amigas de arriba a bajo, presionando de tanto en tanto.

El suertudo mago de hielo solo podía emitir unos gemidos ahogados desde los suaves pechos de la excitada maga de agua. Y sintió como sus cuerdas que lo mantenían atado a la cama se aflojaron ¡Era su oportunidad! Pero la realidad lo abatió de nuevo al sentir como sus brazos y manos se movían en el aire, sin que él los pudiera manejar.

-Mmmm… creo que Gray-sama esta listo, Juvia se sentara en su pene y disfrutara…- Gimió ella al sentarse en el bulto erecto de su amado, estas cosas la hacían calentar tanto…

Mientras tanto, Gray luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por controlar sus brazos, que en traición empezaron a masajear las piernas de Juvia con gentileza y suavidad… subiendo lentamente por su vientre… ya saben a donde iba esto ¿Verdad? –N-no… ¡Juvia reacciona! ¡Reacciona!-

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Gr-Gray-samaaaaa! –Gimió en éxtasis Loxar al sentir un par de fuertes y frías manos tocar sus pechos masajeándolos tosca y rudamente – Gray-sama… atrevido, tocar de esta forma a Juvia y… hacerla sentir tan bien…- Echando para atrás su espalda, resalto mas sus pechos, permitiéndole tocarlas mas mientras ella sonreía con sus mejillas enteramente rojas.

Sus atrevidas manos hacían de todo, desde masajearlas por debajo calculando su peso, tomarlas por medio y estirarlas probando su elasticidad, apretándola con sus dedos probando su masa, su densidad y cuan grandes eran, obviamente sus dedos se hundieron en los senos de ella de tan grandes que eran, los gemidos de la chica hicieron eco por toda la habitación, sus ruegos se hicieron más y más fuertes y la tensión sexual creció mucho más que todo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Gray-sama! ¡Más, más! Castigue mas las tetas de Juvia, juegue sucio con ellas ¡Tóquelas, pellízquelas, chupelas y muérdalas! ¡El cuerpo de Juvia es todo de usted para jugar sucio! – Obviamente Gray podía sentir todo lo que hacia con los senos de su compañera y solo podía sentir una mezcla de excitación y culpa en su pecho. En parte por su primera vez en experiencias sexuales y en otra porque claramente Juvia no estaba en sus cabales.

-Gray… sama… quite el bra de Juvia, la esta haciendo doler… se lo ruego…- Gimió ella lujuriosamente.

-¡No!- Pero las manos de él estuvieron de acuerdo y arrancaron con fuerza la pequeña pieza negra que cubría los senos de la maga de agua…

Dejándola totalmente expuesta a los ojos de él…

Eran simplemente majestuosas… rebotando lentamente sobre su pecho, tan grandes y sus pezones eran rosaditos, como cerezas. Gray no pudo entender al verla por que se le vino a la cabeza una imagen de dos grandes bolas de helado de vainilla con cerezas enzima. Pero mierda, una voz en su interior le rogaba y gritaba que se comiera ese delicioso helado. Sus manos concordaron, y atacaron con rudeza sus pezones, atrapando ambos entre su dedo índice y pulgar, pellizcándolas, estirándolas y frotando sus sensibles pezones entre sus dedos.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Gray-sama… ¡Sea malo con Juvia! ¡Ahhh! – La maga de agua cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como sus sensibles pechos eran castigados mientras gemía más y más por su amado.

-Juvia… lo siento… -Respondió difícilmente el mago de hielo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas quitar las manos de ellas, por más que se sintiera delicioso y que sus manos rogaban tocar más. Y lo hacían, sus manos gruesas se apoderaron de la piel de sus senos salvajemente apretando y masajeando, haciendo temblar a Loxar de placer, ella podía sentir como poco a poco se ponía húmeda debajo de sus pantis, el simple toque de Gray era sublime para ella, sus pechos, su piel y sus pezones sucumbian ante las manos de su obligado amante. Pero ella lo disfrutaba y no tenia pensado dejar pasar esto.

Gray y Juvia... iban a tener sexo si siguean de esta manera.

Pero Gray palidecio... al escuchar _el chirriar de la puerta otra vez._

-¿¡Quien es?!- Interrogo, mientras sus manos seguían como si nada ocupando un poco de carne de los senos de Juvia, ya que al ser tan grandes, sus manos no abarcaban sus senos por completo.

El ruido de palmear pies desnudos en el suelo hizo eco hasta sus oídos -¿¡Quien eres!? ¡Quítame estas sogas! ¡Vas a pagar por lo que estas obligando a hacer a Juvia!

-Es **TU **culpa Gray…- Retumbo una dulce y fina voz… 'No puede ser….' Pensó el Devil Slayer, maldiciendo su suerte.

_Era Lucy_…

-¡Lucy! ¡E-esto no es lo que parece! ¡Lo juro! –Dijo mirando de reojo sus manos en los pechos de la aun gimiente Juvia, haciendo una mueca de incomodidad. –No soy yo ¡Son estas cuerdas pervertidas que me hacen hacer esto! ¡Y alguien le lavo la cabeza a Juvia!-

Lucy, sonriendo se acerco a la cama, lentamente se posesionaba al lado de Juvia y tocando las manos de Gray, bajaron soltando los pechos de la maga de agua Loxar, terminando la diversión de ella. –Ya lo torturaste mucho pobrecillo, mira que rojo esta. –Dijo sencillamente, sonriendo para Gray al igual que Juvia. –E-es que Juvia no puedo evitarlo…-Susurro mientras respiraba hondo.

-L-Lucy… t-te estas comportando raro- Hablo por fin el señor obviedad mientras un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal, de nuevo, algo no andaba bien… tenía una suerte del culo.

-Es tu culpa Gray…- El susodicho abrió sus ojos como cuencos al escuchar el ruido de un ziper y ver caer la falda de Lucy frente a él. -… Por calentar tanto a dos chicas- 'MI-ER-DA' Pensó, otra vez maldiciendo haber aceptado esta misión.

A diferencia de Juvia, Lucy rápidamente se lanzo sobre Gray en la mítica posición 69. –Juvia ven, ayúdame a calmar las ansias de Gray…- la rubia hablo con tono cómplice relamiendo sus labios, a lo que la peli azul entendió al hilo y se recostó en el otro extremo de la cama, quedando frente a Lucy y entre ellas la cintura de Gray y ambas posaron sus pequeñas manos sobre el doloroso bulto del pelinegro, masajeándolo y apretándolo de lado a lado; La corriente de placer se hizo presente atravesando el cuerpo del mago haciendo que cada músculo de él se retorciera del pudor y placer al sentir las delicadas y suaves manos tocar esas partes privadas, donde mami siempre decía nunca dejar tocar. Lo siento Mika. (**A/N: **Si no leíste el manga no vas a entender)

-L-Lucy… ¿Tu t-también?- Su mente estaba en blanco, no sabia que hacer, hasta ya se atrevía a preguntar estupideces ¡Obvio que Lucy estaba metida bajo el mismo transe sexual que Juvia! Nuestro mago se encontraba en serios aprietos, él nunca experimento tal cosa, por mas guapo, sexy y buen partido que fuese, era todo un caballero, jamás tocaría a una mujer si no se lo pensó bien y si era cosa seria, pero hoy Gray Fullbuster, 19 años, mago de Fairy Tail, aprendió que era mas Tsundere de lo que decían, el pudor y vergüenza que le provocaba ser tocado, ser hablado suciamente y tocar a una mujer tan rápidamente; No era como los otros hombres, que donde veían un culo la ponían, tenia principios y códigos…

Pero… esa noche, él bien sabia que esos códigos iban a ser rotos y su perverso ser interno estaba rompiendo cadenas… hoy Gray Fullbuster sabia que a pesar de ser una violación hacia su persona…

… Diablos que lo iba a disfrutar…

Las manos de Gray rápidamente en venganza alcanzaron el trasero de Lucy, masajeándolo con rudeza.

-Mmmm… Sí Gray… aprovecha ¿Te gusta no es así? Pícaro… -Una muy perversa Lucy gemía suavemente al sentir ese rudo tacto frió en su firme trasero de su "compañero de equipo".

Pero Gray empezó a sentir dolor en su zona masculina, en un movimiento suave de las chicas, el glande del mago de hielo comenzó a lubricarse con el liquido Pre-seminal, haciendo que este sobresaliera de su pene convirtiendo el dulce masaje en un molesto rose del glande contra la tela de su bóxer, él ante esto gruño en disconformidad, cosa que no paso por alto a la erótica rubia.

-Mmh, Mmh, Mmhh…-Torciendo su labio, negando con su cabeza y con una mueca pensativa, declaro –Ya es hora de liberar a su amiguito de la prisión ¿No Juvia?- Sonrió de lado a lado la rubia a su compañera.

-¡Absolutamente Lucy-san! Hace mucho que Juvia tenía interés de ver la masculinidad de Gray-sama…- 'Oh no…. No no no no _¡Debes estar __jodiendome__!_' Pero para mala suerte de él o buena suerte tal vez… sintió dos pares de manos meterse dentro de su bóxer y de un tirón arrancándoselo dejándolo completamente desnudo, algo que seria común si no fuera por que esta a punto de ser violado… si es que lo ya hecho no cuenta…

_**-¡**__**Whoaaaaa!**__**- **_Heartfilia y Loxar exclamaron al unísono sorprendidas y sonriendo viendo el miembro viril Fullbuster erecto a toda potencia. Gray solo contuvo su respiración, con los ojos bien abiertos, no creyéndose lo que pasaba, al sentir la suave brisa golpear su erecto miembro frente a las dos chicas.

-¡Lucy, Juvia basta! ¡Tienen que ser más fuertes que esto!- Un desesperado Devil Slayer, trataba de hacer entrar en razón de nuevo a la maga celestial y la maga de agua, implorando que esta vez lo escucharan.

La rubia volvió su mirada al mago, con una cara de sorpresa, imploro y sonrojo-Moooo~ ¡Pero Gray! ¡Como alguien puede resistirse a tan… tan… -Lucy volviendo su mirada al miembro viril. -… Tan gran y tentador pene!-

_Juvia__/ Es muy grueso también…_

_Lucy__/ Y mira esas venas… ¡Observa como palpita!_

_Juvia__/ ¿Y que es este liquido raro viniendo de la punta Lucy-san?_

Pregunto inocentemente la peli azul mientras tocaba suavemente el glande de Gray con un dedo con una mirada confusa, mandando pequeñas pulsaciones de placer al miembro del susodicho.

-Ay Juvia… eres tan inocente- Comento la rubia riéndose suavemente – Ese es el liquido Pre-seminal, el cual lubrica el pene del hombre para entrar sin tanta dificultad a la vagina de la mujer… pero _este_ pene no necesitara eso… - Gray dejo salir un gran gemido al sentir como la húmeda, calida y atrevida boca de Lucy lentamente dejaba entrar por completo su pene, en un deep throat novato, las arcadas se hicieron sentir en el pene humedo del mago y la rubia cerro con fuerza sus ojos aguantando hasta que se acostumbro.

- ¡Awwww! ¡Lucy-san injusta! Juvia queria hacer eso... –Se quejo Juvia de una forma infantil mientras se sentaba a observar como su compañera movia su cabeza de arriba a bajo, deborando furiosamente ese pene cuyo dueño gemia e imploraba que parara.

Obviamente ignorando todo eso, Lucy siguió chupando y saboreando el pene de Gray de forma casi profesional, obvio que el mago de hielo ante la oleada de sensaciones en su pecho lo menos que hacia era pensar; Culpa, placer, miedo, lujuria y un fuerte ardor en su pecho era lo único que su cuerpo aun captaba, además de la habilidosa boca de su compañera en su miembro, esto estaba matándolo…

-¡Lucy-san, Juvia quiere intentar!-

-Ok Juvia… compartamos…- Susurro pervertidamente una maga a la otra… y ambas se pusieron cerca del miembro poderoso del mago.

-¡No no no no no no! ¡AHG! –Gimió con fuerza al sentir unas juguetonas mordidas en su glande y el resto de su pene. Juvia y Lucy lamían y mordidas por todo su pene…

Comenzaron lamiendo su miembro subiendo y bajando sus lenguas por este, lamiendo sus testículos hasta llegar a su glande y lamiendo al unísono, Gray deliraba mientras agitaba desenfrenando su cabeza a todos lados, este par de chicas lo iban a enloquecer…

-Mmm… Lucy-san… esto esta tan húmedo y sabe muy bien… A Juvia le encanta…- Hablo la peli azul con la vos cargada de lujuria y pasión.

-Sí, Juvia… también lo disfruto muchísimo… -Soltando unas risitas, Lucy miro de reojo la cara de su victima que chorreaba la gota gorda de sudor mientras apretaba sus dientes, obviamente… aguantando la carga que se asomaba por su miembro… Y Lucy… iba a hacer que de una u otra forma, se viniera con su juego. Acercándose, beso la punta de su pene junto a Juvia, para luego abrir sus labios y enredar su lengua por toda la punta de la virilidad de Gray, casi como un intento de beso lesbianico entre ellas que de tanto en tanto rozaban sus lenguas y labios con el glande en el camino de sus bocas.

-B-basta…- Pero las poseídas manos de Gray tomaron la delantera… y empezaron a rozar sus dedos en la zona femenina de Lucy, haciendo a la maga lanzar un gemido suave –Sí Gray ¡sí! ¡Tócame m-más!- Con una mano aun sobre la nalga de la rubia, su otra mano se ocupada de darle placer con el dedo medio y el dedo índice sobre las pantis realmente mojadas de su amiga, hundiendo sus dedos sobre el centro de la entrepierna de Lucy lograba sacarle unos cuantos gemidos a la maga… Pero hacia falta más… Peligrosamente sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con los bordes de la ropa interior de la rubia, tironeándola hacia arriba suavemente, haciendo que esta se rozara en los labios de la vagina de Lucy, gritando… ella rogaba mas… ¿Y él? Ya no sabía más que hacer…Así que sus brazos con fuerza, rompieron la ropa de Lucy dejando su vagina a la vista, la gloriosa vista a la cual Gray no puro dejar de mirar… aunque quisiera…

-¿Q-que esperas Gray?... soy tuya… -Un escalofrió se hizo presente ante la declaración, todo, desde el comienzo se sintió ajeno de su relación de ellas, él sabia que estaban siendo controladas… pero esto ultimo sonó tan real al salir de los suaves labios de Lucy… automáticamente, los hombros le empezaron a hacer cosquilla… luego su cuello, se extendió a su pecho y una extraña vibración se apodero de su lengua y labios mientras trago en seco y relamía sus labios mirando atónito la rosada piel de la vagina de Lucy, empezó a inclinarse, sus músculos se tensaron, el calor se apodero de su rostro al oler su aroma en su nariz, como una dulce fragancia que lo hacia estremecer

… '¿¡Que diablos estoy haciendo!?"… Grito en su mente al ver como él mismo atraía la cadera de Lucy hacia su rostro dejándole sentarse sobre este. Juvia aprovecho el momento para chupar y poseer todo el pene de Gray dentro de su boca.

-Vamos Gray… no me dejes así… sabes que lo quiero… -Susurro la rubia maga con tono de deseo…

Y sin esperar mucho la lengua de Gray se hizo presente comenzando a lamer y chupar su vagina…

Los ojos de Gray se abrieron en shock y Lucy grito en total placer y lujuria al sentir la lengua fría y húmeda sobre su húmeda y caliente vagina.

-¡S-sí! ¡Gray! ¡Más, Más! – Como si se tratara de un esclavo de su cuerpo, Fullbuster obedeció, lamió y chupo con fuerza los labios y la entrada de la chica, su sabor era… sublime, dulce como la miel, embriagante y de consistencia viscosa… disfrutaba esto bien en el fondo… ya no lo podía negar.

Loxar en cambio siguió dándole un gran placer a Gray que tampoco podía resistir, de arriba a bajo, envolviendo su miembro con su suave boca, saboreando su pene con su lengua, un juego muy peligroso… a cada movimiento se acercaba su clímax…

Mientras mordía y saboreaba la intimidad de Lucy, Juvia hacia surgir la imperiosa semilla peligrosamente.

¡¿Desde cuando esta simple misión que parecía una tontería junto a sus amigas se convirtió en SU violación?!

Las oleadas de placer siguieron, la boca de Gray atendía a una Lucy que gritaba su nombre y llenaba su boca de gemidos y la boca de Juvia chupaba el miembro de Gray que se sobresaltaba en espasmos de placer.

Él ya no podría ver ni a Lucy ni a Juvia a la cara nunca mas en el gremio…

Metiendo su lengua dentro de Lucy, saboreo su dulce elixir que se amontonaba dentro de ella.

Y.. ¿Si algo salía mal de este encuentro?... ¿Podría hacerse cargo?

Juvia subió la velocidad, haciendo que Gray estuviera al borde de…

¡Él estaba robando la inocencia de Juvia y Lucy maldita sea!

Lucy sintió como el climax aumentaba y sus paredes vaginales comenzaban a contraerse.

Los magos en su intensa sesión sexual alcanzaron su máximo… el clímax se hizo presente y…

Lucy saco su lengua en excitación al sentir su orgasmo escurrir sobre la cara de Gray y la garganta de Juvia se lleno de la explosión de semen de el mago, obligando a quitarlo de su boca y tosiendo por la cantidad que invadió su boca, cuando se recupero comenzó saborearlo…

-…Delicioso Gray-sama… es algo pegajoso y salado… pero dulce de algún modo…- Juvia se relamía los labios mientras le observaba. Lucy, que temblaba como una hoja se tiro a su lado también jadeante.

-Q-que lengua Gray…-susurro la rubia con una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa.

-¿Qué acabo de hacer?... –Todo este placer y excitación no alcanzaba a cubrir la pequeña bola de amargura que se encontraba en su pecho. Estaba abusando de sus amigas…

Juvia gateo y quedo al otro lado del Fullbuster. Azul, oscuro y rubia quedaron tumbados en la cama con sentimientos mezclados desde lujuria y excitación hasta ansiedad por más en el caso de las chicas y culpa en el caso del chico.

-Y… ¿Ahora que Lucy-san?- Sonriendo ampliamente Juvia miro a Lucy por enzima del cuerpo de su amante.

-N-no mas por favor…-Dijo exhausto la gruesa voz de Gray.

-¿Cómo que "No mas" Gray? Tu gran y palpitante pene dice otra cosa estando así duro como roca…- Tomando su miembro aun cubierto por su semilla, Lucy jugo con el y sumo a esto a la curiosa y divertida Juvia, masajeando ambas su pene.

-B-basta…- Pero obvio que ellas no pararon…

-¡Lucy-san quitémonos la ropa por completo!- Propuso la maga de agua al sentir molesta que quedaba el resto de su ropa.

-Mmmh… Sí, creo que Gray ya quiere ver mis enormes pechos y tu lindo trasero- Sonriendo, la rubia manosea un poco sus pechos mientras se sentaba, lenta y tortuosamente Lucy se quito su fina blusa y desprendió su bra dejándolo caer, revelando ese par de pechos, sueño de casi todos los hombres en Fairy Tail… o de tal vez de casi toda la ciudad… ¿Cómo no desearlas? Eran enormes… ¡Mas que las de Juvia! Las Areolas eran más grandes y sus pezones eran un poco más extendidos.

Ni lenta ni perezosa Juvia arranco su falda y ropa interior, exponiendo su vagina y firme trasero, el trasero de Juvia era ridículamente firme y atractivo; y su vagina… Juvia era rosadita y peli azul incluso ahí abajo…

-Creo que es hora…- Susurro seductoramente Lucy en el oído izquierdo de Gray, haciéndolo temblar.

-Pero… ¿Quién va primero Lucy-san?- Susurro Juvia mordiendo la oreja de Gray lamiéndola con deseo.

-Mmmm… ¿Piedra, papel o tijera?- Decidió la rubia con una simple sonrisa.

-¡Claro! Piedra…- Preparo la mano la maga de agua tras su espalda con una sonrisa decidida.

-¿e-eh? ¿Qué… qué están haciendo?- Preocupado, el chico las miro.

-Papel…- Ignorado, el peli negro las miro de lado a lado.

-¡Tijeras! / ¡Tijeras!- Juvia extendió piedra y Lucy papel.

-¡Sí! – Exclamo la rubia feliz posando su mano entre sus pechos, se la veía… feliz de verdad…

-¡Noooo! Lucy-san va a tomar la primera vez de Gray sama ¡No es justo!- Declaro la maga haciendo un berrinche infantil.

-¿¡QUE?!- Gray abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido y asustado -¡NO! ¡Despierta Lucy despierta! ¡No sabes lo que hac…- Un par de suaves y tibios labios sellaron los suyos con cariño y amor, besándolo a un ritmo calmado y lento.

-Shhhh… silencio Gray… déjame hacer lo que quiero… ¿Sabes? que hace mucho que quería hacer esto contigo… si eres tu, tendré sexo contigo…- Con las mejillas de ambos rosadas, Lucy acaricio con amor su mejilla mientras se acomodaba sobre su cintura.

-Lucy… n-no es que tu y Natsu… - Mostrando los dientes en una suave risa Lucy miro divertida al atolondrado Devil Slayer.

-Tontito ~ No amo a Natsu, amo a Gray… en mi libreta de posibles novios de Fairy Tail que traje la primera vez que pise el gremio… todos los hombres que hay en ella están tachados, todos… menos tu…- Sonriendo y depositando otro suave beso, ella se sentó sobre el miembro de él. -¿Listo?- Por primera vez, sin ser controlado, Gray asintió… todo lo que dijo… si era verdad… ¿será que Lucy en verdad…?

- Okay ~ allí voy… - Suavemente tomando el miembro de Gray lo puso en dirección a su vagina y lo rozo, la corriente eléctrica de placer se hizo presente y ambos gimieron al sentir como el glande de él se insertaba lentamente en la vagina de Lucy abriendo los labios de esta por el calibre del mago. Pero, Gray pudo sentir una barrera en la transición de la penetración y de un golpe Lucy lo rompió soltando un chillido y comenzó a llorar.

-L-Lucy… eras virgen yo… yo lo siento no quería robarte…- Sorprendido y con el corazón apretado por la culpa.

-No hay problema…- Gray pudo sentir escurrir la sangre inocente de Lucy en su pene mientras esta se acomodaba sobre el para pasar el dolor, lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarla y atraerla su pecho.

-Este bien Lucy… no te esfuerces, ve a tu tiempo y tranquila…- Susurro el peli negro a su compañera, acariciando su cabello y besando sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Aun que fuese una "violación" era Lucy… y acababa de tomar el mayor tesoro de una dama… se haría cargo de lo que fuera que pasara mas tarde.

-G-gracias… muchas gracias, estoy feliz… de que tu seas quien toma mi primera vez…- Abrazando su cuello con cariño y besando su mejilla, Lucy se acomodo en él con su miembro erecto aun dentro de ella. Poco a poco, acostumbrándose los dos al otro, empezaron suave y dulcemente a hacer el amor. Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Y así la rubia movía sus caderas cada vez más, gimiendo y sudando, dejando que el miembro masculino llegara cada vez más dentro de ella.

-G-gray… -Gimió- T-tu p-pene es muy grande… apenas me entra…-Pero eso no era un problema, en realidad cada embestida era un placer para ella y sentándose en su cintura, comenzó a saltar sobre su miembro con fuerza y a gritar de placer.

-N-no es justo… r-rápido Lucy-san…-Mientras todo esto ocurría, Juvia se encontraba sentada al otro extremo, metiendo sus dedos dentro de su vagina, masturbándose con ganas y acariciando con lujuria su clítoris mientras miraba la escena sexual de Gray y Lucy y relamía sus labios, deseando ser ella la penetrada por su amado.

En el silencio de la gris habitación se escuchaban los ecos de los gemidos, los suspiros las risas… en esa habitación donde solo había una ventana y una puerta –_**Sí ~ los jóvenes de hoy en día tienen un libido exquisito… puedo sentir la energía fluir, los latidos acelerados… ¡Ah! No hay nada como un trío de vírgenes que… aguantan sus hormonas por sus pares para luego… explotar en una masa de lujuria y pasión… casi me hace desear ser la rubia que esta montando al chico**_- Un par de labios azules se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras espiaba por la cerradura de la puerta, ojos azul zafiros, voz fría que entonaba y arrastraba los deseos carnales en cada frase y gemido.

Gray estaba en camino a volverse loco, el interior de la vagina de Lucy era jodidamente apretado y húmedo, sentía que su miembro se derretía en el calor de su compañera, solo el dolor lo mantenía en conciencia. La rubia había clavado sus uñas en el fornido pecho de su compañero, gemidos, gritos, su nombre… el amplio vocabulario de una escritora se había esfumado ante el placer de tener un hombre dentro de ella, mas aun la calentaba saber que era él, un hombre tan fuerte y dominante, atado de brazos y piernas a su merced. Oh Dios… pero no dejaba de ser una virgen en su primera vez… el pene de su amante tenia unas importantes proporciones, sentía que llenaba todo su interior hasta su vientre… el climax estaba aun mas cercano que cuando Gray le practico sexo oral a ella.

-Oh Gray-y…S-sí… eh esperado por mucho tiempo esto… n-no aguanto más… lléname… lléname por favor… quiero sentirme llena de ti… -Por primera vez en mucho tiempo… pudo ver la completa sinceridad y necesidad al máximo, rogándole que se… _viniera dentro de ella._

Juntando sus rostros, compartieron un casto beso, sin frenar, con fuerza y vigor, Lucy introdujo el pene de Gray con fuerza dentro de ella… cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, estaba hecha una bestia en celo. Con sus uñas clavadas en su carne, su lengua fuera de sus labios en señal de intenso placer y una gran sonrisa plasmada sobre el sonrojo carmesí de sus mejillas.

-Lu-Lucy… ya no aguanto… -Susurro Gray a regañadientes al sentir como aumentaba el ritmo de las penetraciones, pero se limito a cerrar los ojos, extender sus brazos y abrazarla con fuerza mientras la besaba para acallar los gemidos, sus lenguas se fundieron en pasión, la culpa se limpiaba y desaparecía en el pecho del mago de hielo con cada embestida… venia.

Un choque eléctrico se hizo presente tan fuerte que Lucy rompió el beso sentándose enzima de Gray y pegando el grito en el cielo a todo pulmón, sintiendo el semen de su amante explotar y llenar su vientre con calidez y una cosquilleante sensación de placer.

- A-ah… Gray… eso fue genial… - Sintiéndose en el cielo, Lucy se desplomo al lado de un jadeante mago y se desmayo del cansancio.

Suspirando cansado, Gray creyó ya poder descansar, pero no hasta que…

-Gray-sama~ - '**Mierda**…' la suave y dulce vos de Juvia se hizo presente en su oído y lamiendo su lóbulo tentándolo. –Juvia también quiere tener sexo con Gray-sama… - suavemente abrazándolo y acurrucando su cabeza en su pecho. –Se que a veces Juvia le es molesta para Gray-sama… oh que a veces no lo dejo hablar, se le cuelga y lo irrita con la loca imaginación de Juvia o lo vuelvo loco cuando lo celo con rival de… lo siento, Lucy-san…- Gray, suavemente giro su cabeza a la izquierda y la vio ahí, tan endemoniadamente hermosa como siempre, la ternura la rodeaba cuando la vio con su suave y tersa cara agachaba la mirada tristemente-… Pero es que Juvia… realmente lo ama… - Y ahí, tumbados en la cama, ambos se miraron, perdiéndose en un océano azul y un oscuro y profundo ónice, todo sonaba tan real para él…-… Juvia no lo niega, al principio Juvia se enamoro de usted por que era muy guapo, Juvia había estado tanto tiempo sola… y Gray-sama le mostró el cielo azul a Juvia… ¿Cómo no ilusionarme? De no estar mas sola, de tener a alguien a mi lado… Juvia lo admite, Juvia se dio cuenta que fue admiración lo que sintió por usted… pero… - '_¿pero?' Pensó él- _Pero poco a poco, Gray-sama conquisto a Juvia con su compañerismo, su lealtad, su actitud relajada en todo momento, ese carácter fuerte de hombre, como cada vez que Juvia lo preciaba... estaba, inevitablemente con el tiempo Juvia callo perdidamente enamorada de usted… Gray-sama… yo lo amo… -Gray abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, ella no había hablado en tercera persona, esto era serio… así que sintiendo sus ataduras flojas, dejándolo estirar sus brazos, acaricio su mejilla con su mano y planto un suave y dulce beso en sus labios… era lo menos que podía hacer con ella.

El beso se intensifico, al momento que las caricias se hicieron más tentadoras y cargadas de deseo. Las lenguas comenzaron su guerra de pasión en la boca de ella, sus manos bajaron y masajearon con rudeza el trasero de ella mientras presionaba mas sus labios contra los de ella, embriagado de deseo se separo de sus labios para respirar y jadear, ni lenta ni perezosa Juvia se subió encima de él –Gray-sama… Juvia esta tan feliz de que tome su primera vez… -acomodando con su mano su miembro viril contra su intimidad, rozándolo en busca de la entrada, sus labios solo emitían suspiros y pequeños gemidos de placer, en la habitación solo existían ellos dos y obvio Lucy inconciente a su lado; Los carnosos y suaves labios de la vagina de Juvia empezaron a apoderarse del glande del pelinegro, masajeándolo y humedeciéndolo… -G-gray-sama~ voy a meterlo… -Dijo la chica entre jadeos mientras suave y dulcemente fue metiendo el miembro dentro de su intimidad, escuchando ahogados jadeos femeninos y gruñidos de placer masculinos inundaron la casa mientras el pene de Gray iba derecho y a todo camino dentro de la húmeda y elásticas vagina de Juvia, era tan apretada o hasta un poco mas que Lucy, pero pasaba otra vez lo mismo, se estaba volviendo loco de placer… hasta que callo en cuenta de que su glande toco la barrera del no retorno.. –J-juvia, e-estas… -Se miraron fijo por un instante, ella transmitía solo lujuria, deseo y seguridad en sus ojos, Gray dudaba si seguía en transe o no, pero de un momento a otro sintió un empujón, una ruptura y un chillido de dolor, él solo se abalanzo sobre ella y también la acurruco entre sus fuertes brazos… también le había robado la inocencia a Juvia…- Shhhh… tranquila, tomate tu tiempo…- Consolaba el chico a la dulce chica en sus brazos que lloraba del punzante dolor en su vientre, él solo se limitaba a acariciar su azul y algo ondulado cabello, tan suave y lindo… - Juvia esta preparada…-

Una vez lista y parando de llorar, Juvia movió sus caderas en forma circular sobre el pene del chico, acostumbrándose a tal tamaño dentro de su pequeña cavidad, un poco de dolor seguía presente, pero este se empezó a fundir entre el placer y los gemidos. No tenia idea de cómo y quien (o que) lo había metido en este lió, así que ¿esto era lo que detenía y paraba los magos de terminar esta misión? No, no podía ser, este tipo de transe al cual sus compañeras estaban sometidas tenia algún otro propósito ¿pero cual y por que? –Demonios…- Mascullo Gray por lo bajo, esta oleada de sensaciones calientes y húmedas no lo dejaba pensar, era demasiado para él, aun seguía sensible por su ronda con Lucy y los gritos de Juvia no ayudaban en nada, ese exquisito movimiento de cadera que ella daba era único, suaves pero intensos a la vez y podía sentir su miembro completamente rodeado por las paredes vaginales calientes de la maga de agua, lo estaba volviendo loco de verdad y por pocas veces en su vida el calor corporal de su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, al punto de que la cama estaba empapada de su sudor, se sentía débil, ya de por si tener sexo con Lucy pareció la pelea mas intensa de su vida. Ahora Juvia lo tenía dominado.

-Gr-gray-sama… es tan caliente y… y tan d-duro… ¡A J-juvia encanta! ¡Juvia quiere más de usted Gray-sama! –Los aullidos de placer chocaban en cada muro de esa gris y lúgubre habitación- ¡J-juvia… s-si lo haces tan fuerte n-no… no creo que aguante! –La boca de Gray decía una cosa, pero sabía que su cabeza pedía mas, mas y mas del cuerpo de Juvia, sus manos fuertes y gruesas recorrieron la suave y pequeña cintura de ella, subiendo hasta sus grandes pechos y jugando con ellas, apretándolas y masajeándolas, apretando sus pezones y estirándolos hasta que estos se pusieron duros.

-¡G-gray-sama! ¡Juvia se siente tan llena de usted! ¡Juvia quiera más! ¡Juvia quiere ser violada y usada por Gray-sama todos los días! –Y entonces la maga de agua empezó a saltar aun mas rápido y fuerte, apretando sus paredes vaginales apretando y apresando el miembro del masculino de tal forma que esta solo se volvió una bestia gritona, no había palabras para este acontecimiento, él sabía que el sexo podía ser placentero ¡Pero no tan así de placentero! –Vengase dentro de Juvia… Juvia se lo ruega…- Las palabras lo enloquecían, tan sucias palabras en verdad lo ponían de una manera impensable, sería que ver este lado perverso de 2 de las chicas mas inocentes y dulces del gremio lo hacía temblar de placer, parecía que había descubierto un nuevo lado morboso en él. –No… no aguanto más…- Y así Juvia "Monto" aun más el miembro de Gray de forma desesperada, rogándole su semilla caliente y pegajosa que su vientre reclamaba y en una explosión de éxtasis y lujuria, ambos a todo pulmón gritaron sus nombres mientras sus músculos se tensaban y Juvia sentía su vientre ser impregnado de una sustancia pegajosa y sus paredes vaginales ser cubiertas en este también –El S-semen de Gray-sama… J..Juvia, esta… feliz…- Cada palabra de Juvia retumbo cada vez mas bajo en los oídos del mago hasta que esta se desmayo en sima de él. Gray estaba cansado como nunca, sintió que combatió 5 monstruos clase S con un brazo y una pierna atada. Tal vez exageraba, pero si estaba cansado, su miembro palpitaba ya flácido y hasta ardía, sus respiraciones eran pausadas y bocanadas grandes de aire, su cabeza daba vueltas y ya se había perdido toda carga emocional que tenia, se sentía liviano a punto que parecía volar… pero ahora ya había terminado, solo restaba zafarse de aquí, tomar a sus compañeras y huir ¡Al diablo con la recompensa!

- Oh Gray ~ - Una voz suave y dulce retumbo en sus oídos y abrió los ojos como platos, su cara pasmada fue una pintura al sentir otra vez una calidez y humedad que solo podía ser una cosa… o una persona. -¿¡L-Lucy que haces!?- Lucy se encontraba en cuatro, con el trasero en el aire, chupando en su boca el flácido miembro de su compañero y juguete sexual, como si de un caramelo se tratase, ella solo atino a verlo y sonreírle con el miembro en su boca y siguió así hasta que el pene de Gray volvió a estar erecto a toda potencia. –Las cosas aun no terminan Gray… quiero mas de ti, aún no es suficiente…- Murmuro ella suave y seductoramente mientras masturbaba su miembro delicadamente.

-Así es Gray-sama…-Y sintió la pequeña mano de Juvia en su cuello mientras ella acunaba su cabeza entre sus pechos y dirigió su otra mano hasta su glande para masajearlo. Lo iban a matar con tanta cosa…

Y así los segundos se hicieron minutos, los minutos se hicieron horas y el sol de la mañana se empezó a colar por la ventana de la gris habitación, donde los gritos, el placer, el sudor y la lujuria llenaban el espacio que los había unido a los 3 tan eróticamente. Pero Gray en ningún momento perdió la cordura, por mas que allá sido la 5ta vez de Lucy y la 6ta vez de Juvia en su frenesí sexual como fieras insaciables, él cuido no perderse en el mundo de sus senos y lujuria que ambas habían englobado en él, el mago solo se perdía a veces cuando alguna de las dos lo montaba de nuevo y salvajemente saltaba sobre su miembro, podía ver botar los grandes pechos de ambas y eso le era un deleite ¿y quien lo iba a negar? Ese par de senos eran el sueño de todo hombre y eran jodidamente hermosos, se podía decir que de ambas: Lucy tenía esa aura dulce pero atrevida, que cautivaba además de un par de senos enormes, se rumoreaba que los más grandes del gremio y era hermosa con el pelo suelto, su esbelta silueta, su mirada chocolate y su piel suave… Y Juvia no se quedaba para nada atrás, oh claro que no… sus facciones francesas, con su blanca y tersa piel, sus senos grandes, tal vez no como los de Lucy, pero tiernos con esa piel blanca y pezones rosados, un aura amorosa pero alocada, que la hacia única y deseable, esa figura curvilínea que parecía un reloj de arena, su pelo azul semi ondulado llamaba mucho la atención, además de que ella suele tener múltiples estilos que se vieron a lo largo del tiempo, su mirada azul y su piel comparable a la porcelana.

Fue entonces que entre estos pensamientos ocurrió el milagro. Cuando ambas magas cayeron completamente desmayadas y satisfechas, hubo en momentos que las sogas mágicas que lo aprisionaban se debilitaron, rápidamente con la fuerza que le quedaba se las arranco y pego un salto fuera de la cama, cayendo de bruce al suelo de cara –Demonios…- Mascullo frustrado mientras se sobaba la cabeza, le costo levantarse, se sentía cansado y sentía el sopor en sus músculos. Sentía que debajo de su piel sus músculos se habían hecho sopa y tambaleando se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a las chicas y su ropa atrás, algo le decía que el problema estaba afuera, lo sentía.

_Lo olía_

**En la sala del cuadro...**

Gray volvió en sus pasos, busco el cuarto del cuadro en el techo, volviendo a ver hacia arriba descubrió un techo limpio. Bueno "Limpio" en el sentido de que ya no había una pintura de una dama en este, solo había humedad y mugre en este ya. Sintió una presencia, bajo la mirada rápidamente.

**-¡Buenas!-** Y ahí estaba, estaba seguro que era la mujer del cuadro, pelo azabache lizo hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura, ojos azules se podía decir que media 2.20, anormalmente larga en todo sentido, cuello, dedos, brazos, con un cuerpo en forma de 8 y una tez color azulada. Además del detalle que no tenia piernas y flotaba en el aire. Para nada como en el cuadro. Fea.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- Dijo fríamente el mago de hielo, no le gustaba nada la presencia de esta mujer y su compañero, que se encontraba a su derecha un ser musculoso de color rojo ladrillo, con los ojos rasgados, cruzado de pero este si tenia pies por suerte **-¡Hey! ¿Ese es el modo de hablarle a la chica que te consiguió tan fantástica noche?- **La mujer o fuera lo que fuera esa cosa, ese ente curvo sus labios en una tétrica sonrisa, mientras levantaba su mano por su vientre, tocando uno de sus senos y llevando el dedo meñique hasta sus labios – Así que tu eras la culpable de que Lucy y Juvia hicieran eso ¿eh?... – Apretando los puños y la quijada, Gray miro al ente con odio, la sangre empezó a arder bajo su piel enmarcando sus venas, la furia lo estaba dominando.

**-¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy ¡Tam! La gran demonio de la lujuria y la pasión, vivo joven gracias a la lujuria de los demás, sí, lo admito hice un maldición bajo la rubia y la francesa, haciendo que ambas buscaran un hombre que las satisfaga para darme esa pasión, deseo, lujuria y erotismo que preciso para vivir… no sé de que te quejas si fuiste el que salio ganando aquí chico…- **Gray permaneció inmutable, desnudo y furioso en el centro de la sala- ¿Ese es tu amigo?- Con un gesto de cabeza se refirió al ser al lado de la ente **–Oh, si lo siento, este es Quím, el demonio de lo secretos, nos conocimos hace un par de milenios atrás e hicimos equipo para mantenernos en esto del poder, el se alimenta de los secretos mas profundos y oscuros, no habla mucho. Pero hey, te sacaste la lotería ¿eh? Dos bellezas han estado enamoradas de ti todo este tiempo ¡Suertudo! –** Las carcajadas se escucharon por toda la mansión –Hablas mucho…- Sentencio con todo lapidario el mago de hielo **-… ¿Disculpa?- **La mirada maléfica de la demonio brillo con intensidad. Pero solo había algo que no sabían…Los ojos de Gray empezaron a brillar –Se metieron con el tipo equivocado esta vez…- Una cruel sonrisa cruzo los labios de Gray y relamió sus labios

**-Este… poder…- **Tam giro su cabeza sorprendida, Quìm había hablado. **-¿Ah? ¿De que hablas Quím? –** Intrigada el demonio se cruzo de brazos, casi no importándole el mago que se acercaba. Mala idea. Ya que sintió su mano congelada al punto de dolerle. Era Gray que tomando su brazo lo cubrió de hielo. Quím parecía sorprendido de su velocidad **–N-no puede ser… Devil… Slayer…-** Fue lo _ultimo que pronuncio…_

**Las puertas de la mansión…**

**Lucy Pov**

Que dolor de cuerpo sentía, poco a poco abrí mis ojos ¿eh? ¿Dónde estaba? Solo recuerdo ver una sombra en el rabillo del ojo cuando estaba en la biblioteca y…

-¡GRAY, JUVIA! – Me desespere, ¿Qué pasaba si…? –Silencio mujer… aquí estoy… -presentándose, un calmado Gray la saludaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada de la mansión ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Más importante ¿Por qué Juvia estaba recostada a su lado? ¡Más importante! ¿Por qué tenía la ropa enmarañada encima de ella, su bra estaba destrabado bajo sus ropas y sentía un intenso dolor en el vientre y su zona intima?

-G-gray ¿Qué diablos paso?-

-Larga historia.-

-P-pero…-

-¿Gray…sama?- Y ahí despertando del letargo se levanto Juvia ¡Qua alivio! Aunque parecía estar en condiciones iguales a las mías con su cara de disconformidad y su ropa desarreglada. –Busquemos la recompensa y salgamos de esta ciudad.-Las Frías palabras de Gray, por alguna razón, retumbaron en mi pecho, me levante como pude y caminando junto a Juvia lo seguimos, pero… era extraño.

_¿Por qué los 3 caminábamos tan raro? Mi entrepierna duele mucho…_

**Eeeeel fin, ¡Por fin! Me tomo mucho esto u.u sepan disculpar, no soy muy activo lo se, hago historias nuevas cuando ni siquiera termine las que tengo, lo sé. Pero es que me cuesta a veces D: me encanta el fanfic pero a veces se me van las ideas, surgen inconvenientes o me quedo en blanco…**

**Ya se, el final no va a satisfacer a nadie ewe se que quieren mas, y puede haber mas, déjenme un suculento Review con su opinión y con ideas de cómo les gustaría que contenga la historia, toda opinión será bien recibida por mua (?)**

**¡R&R! Los quiere su desaparecido…**

…**Novusamundi…**


End file.
